The Easter Miracle
The following article has been written to commemorate the 1-year anniversary of this life-changing event (To the characters mentioned, of course. This isn't based on any real events. What are we, crazy?). Description The Easter Miracle is a long, continuous role play centered around two characters: Ether "Shirogane" Astrum, and Willow Danelle. The name itself derives from when it started, which was around Easter. The arc as a whole has not only added development to the characters, but changed the story as a whole. So much so that an alternate ending from the creator has been pondered about and discussed with the very writer of this article, but I won't reveal any little secrets. You'll have to wait and see. Story The story begins with the most simple of confrontations. After encountering a pumpkin man who was being rather annoying, and realizing his hood had rabbit ears on it, Shiro hung around his base, being all mopey and gloomy and alone and whatnot, and without his hood, when a cheeky little rabbit happened to hop down the flight of stairs that led to there. Actually, the rabbit didn't hop down, more like rolled its way there. Must've been a headache, am I right? Anyways, after that tumble, the rabbit hopped over to him and tried to find a way to cheer him up. It did so by running around the place in laps. He looked at the rabbit, only to realize that the thing had some HUGE ears. They kept getting in the way and eventually it tripped and fell. It was quite the peculiar sight to see, and for once Shiro was laughing. Cut to some short time later when Shiro got arrested, probably for something minor in comparison to what he has done. The rabbit secretly followed to where he was going to be kept and once there tried to slip through the bars to reach him. It was quite an experience, and not a good one at that. Luckily another prisoner was getting thrown in, so it took the chance to enter and be with Shiro, who was a crying mess at this point. It wasn't long before the inmate was being annoying, so the rabbit decided to speak up, telling him to shut up. Quite a stir that caused, for they, especially Shiro, thought that it was just an ordinary bunny rabbit. It was then revealed that the rabbit's name was Willow. Over time the two got along very well. Shiro, who was before acting like a manipulative whinny little brat, was now doing his best to act more calm and not being as much of an asshole as he is normally. He didn't wanted to let his dear friend down with such an attitude. Willow in the meantime was more fond of him, even if at first she wasn't (though she never showed that she was), and was loyal to him. Though she did still have her limits, mainly with the ideologies of Wrath. But that didn't stop her from having her fun and sharing those little genuine moments with him. They had truly become friends. Ah, but all good things must come to an end, I suppose. After months of being together and Shiro basically going through a form of therapy through his time with the long-eared rabbit, Willow had to leave for a few weeks, for she had to visit her family. Once she returned, she stumbled upon her dear friend messing with some cards and acting quite... cold. It was as if he had reversed back to his old self, searching for nothing but power and control over everything. It broke her heart seeing that it was as if it didn't matter, as if their friendship was completely fake. They soon broke into some pretty serious arguing, where it was revealed of her intention of being there in the first place: To lure him to Thrall. She was merely playing as bait to get him arrested, though she never wanted to do so in the first place. The only reason why she accepted was to recover her family, which Munne had apparently threatened to kill if she didn't bring him. After that confession Willow had run off, leaving Shiro to ponder of his decisions and intentions. He soon came to the conclusion that he had to turn himself in for his friend. It was a matter of him actually caring for someone, even if that someone was a fluffy bunny rabbit with freakishly long, floppy ears and a purple bandana. To the surprise of everyone, he actually turned himself in, and spent his time in sadness, agony, and guilt. It wasn't like Willow was having it any better, either. Sure, her family was freed, but she had so much guilt in her that it didn't feel as good as one would normally think it would be. You'd think that she would leave a convicted criminal rot in a cell. Well, I'm afraid you are wrong, for she knew he had potential in his heart, potential to be good, to be able to love again and let go of some of that pain that has lingered around him for so long. She convinced Blair to help out with the breakout, though she had to lie to him to actually get to the castle without causing suspicion. Once there she slipped into the dungeon where he was being kept, found Shiro, and proceeded to slip through the bars to be in her friend's arms once more. After a moment of happiness and tears and a lot of apologizing from both ends, Willow warned him to back away from the wall. He was pretty confused to as why, but did as what she said. At that moment Willow revealed herself to be human. Well, half human, half rabbit, and with a bow and quiver full of arrows alongside her outfit. She quickly pulled out her bow and one of her arrows, which happened to be explosive, and fired at the wall. It exploded, causing a hole on the wall and a way to escape. Without much time to question what was going on, they both escaped, leaving Blair to distract the members of Thrall with an illusion and an excuse for them to not go down. Shiro and Willow soon escaped from the cell, popping out at the forest. While they walked, they could finally talk and sort everything out. After a while, it was starting to become night. Not only that, but it was the start of the full moon, the time in which Shiro was at his weakest. He didn't wanted to tell his friend, though. --Aaaaand that's where it has come to thus far. Don't worry, dearies. I'll update as soon as anything important happens. For now, this is Zebra signing out. Ciao~!-- Category:Lore